


Out of Body | T.Oikawa

by goingtopluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aobajousai, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtopluto/pseuds/goingtopluto
Summary: [Soulmate AU where you occasionally wake up in eachother's bodies]In a world where soulmates can randomly wake up in eachother's bodies, what happens when you open your eyes to find yourself inside the body of the best volleyball player in your school?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa Tooru woke up one day on a clear morning in early February, and it would have been a fairly standard day for the talented volleyball player if it weren't for the fact that he wasn't in his own bed, his own room, or even his own body. In fact, he was sat at a desk, slouched over some school work, resting his head on his arms. (Well, they weren't _his_ arms, but you get the point) This was possibly the most uncomfortable sleeping position he'd ever been in, and as he slowly raised his head to look around, he realized that he had never been inside of this room before. It was definitely someone else's bedroom; in front of him was a wall plastered with manga panels, and to his side was a rather large collection of figurines. He continued to observe the unfamiliar room he was in, posters from various videogames and animes took up most of the walls that surrounded him, and there was a cabinet packed with video game cases at the end of the bed, a rather concerning amount of gaming consoles sitting on top of it.

".. That's gotta be a fire hazard.."

Oikawa's eyes widened as he spoke, _that definitely wasn't his voice._

He looked down at his hands, which appeared to be tiny in comparison to how his hands usually looked, and they were covered in a mixture of graphite and gouache paint. He glanced at the schoolwork he had fallen asleep on top of only to find that it wasn't schoolwork at all, but an extremely detailed painting of a seaside town at night, lit up by a fireworks festival inside of a sketchbook. He quickly removed the headphones that were on his head, and an unexpected wave of dizziness hit him as he stood up and made his way towards a mirror, rubbing his eyes tiredly, and the reflection he was met with was certainly not his own, but of a small boy in an oversized (F/C) hoodie and sweatpants.

Oikawa leaned in closer to the mirror and frowned, the reflection copied him, he couldn't help but notice the dark circles under the reflection's eyes; he looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably true since he appeared to have fallen asleep at his desk. The reflection's hair also seemed to be pretty greasy, and his skin was rather oily which had caused red, aggravated acne to appear along his jawline and forehead which, judging by the few sores and scabs that also dotted his face, appeared to be picked consistently. Oikawa was somewhat disgusted by this boy's lack of personal hygiene, and though he had no clue what on earth had happened to cause him to wake up inside of this boy's body, he decided it would be best to get a shower. However, when he opened the wardrobe to find some clothes to change into, he was met with a ton of oversized, baggy shirts, sweaters and hoodies, along with an Aoba Joshai uniform.

"..He goes here, huh.."

Oikawa got out of the shower and dried his hair, restoring it to a clean state, and only then did he realize that his vision was pretty blurry; he had been too busy thinking about literally everything else to realize just how bad his eyesight was. He returned to the boy's room and began searching for a pair of glasses, surely whoever's body this was didn't go about every day life with their vision impaired like this? He soon found a pair of glasses on the desk where he first woke up, and made sure they were clean before putting them on. Now able to see properly, Oikawa took another look around the room, and he realized that the collection of figurines were actually characters from a multitude of animes ranging from 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' to 'Bungou Stray Dogs', He had never actually watched any of those shows, the only reason he recognised these characters was because of his younger sister, who had a tendency to ramble about her favourite series. He also took this as another opportunity to look at the artwork that was on the desk; it was practically breathtaking. Sitting back down at, he flipped through the rest of the sketchbook, it was filled with similar paintings and a few pieces of what he could only assume to be fanart. He was certainly impressed by this boys skill, everything he drew seemed to be perfect, whilst Oikawa could barely even draw a circle. He was still looking through the sketchbook when a phone vibrated, and it didn't take him long to find it as it was also on the desk. The notification was simply just a discord message from someone simply just named 'Dazai's Cum Sock'. Though the choice of username was certainly concerning to say the least, Oikawa _was_ currently inside of someone else's body, so he decided not to think much of it. However, when he tried to unlock the phone he was met with a screen asking for a password, and he was stunted for a moment before he realized that the phone had fingerprint recognition. He was quick to look through the boy's social media to try and figure out who he was, though he decided to respect his privacy and refrain from looking through his personal messages, but all he got was a name..

_(Y/N)_

Oikawa could only hope that that was his real name, but even then he'd never heard it before. He couldn't find anymore evidence to suggest who's body he could possibly be in, all he had was a name and a school, _his_ school. He had assumed by the way the boy looked that he was most likely a first or second year, though he could be wrong; a few of the third years were still pretty small. There was also a laptop open next to him on the desk, however it was locked, and Oikawa hadn't the faintest idea of what the password could be. He sighed, slowly placing his head in his hands, hoping that this was all a dream.

Little did he know, a boy named (Y/N) (L/N) was currently having the same problem..

You stared at your reflection in the mirror in shock, though you couldn't say anything in fear of waking up the rest of the family who were currently asleep. Your heart raced as the reflection of Oikawa Tooru stared back at you. Of course you knew who Oikawa was, he was the tall volleyball guy, and though you didn't know a single thing about volleyball, you did know that Oikawa was well respected and somewhat feared by everyone else in the school even though he could be annoying at times, _and you were currently inside of his body._

You had no idea what to do, but you knew that you had to get out of there before the rest of Oikawa's family woke up. You quietly opened the wardrobe and were met with multiple Aoba Joshai volleyball kits.

_'Does this guy not wear anything else?'_

| • |

The next morning, you were surprised to wake up in your own bed, in your own room. You sat up quickly and looked around, checking if Oikawa had..

_'..Wait.. Why am I thinking about Oikawa..?'_

You quickly shook off the strange feeling that had come over you and changed into your uniform, you ran your fingers through your hair to find that it was clean, this took you by surprise; you didn't remember showering..

Oikawa had also awoken in his own room, only to find his sister hovering over him.

"Are you okay, Tooru?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you-"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty out of it yesterday.."

"I'm fine, Akari."

Oikawa sat up and looked down at his hands, double checking to see if he was in the correct body that day.

"See? You're acting weird, I didn't see you at all yesterday and when you came back in the evening you were super quiet and you kept stuttering. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Wait, do you know anyone called.."

"Anyone called what?"

"..Shit, I forgot.."

Akari raised her eyebrows, "Well, I'm sure you'll remember eventually! Come on, you need to head to practice soon!"

| • |

You sat in your maths class, completely zoned out, you were completely unable to remember anything from the day before, and you thought that something about it felt off. Though you may not have seemed like it, you were at the top of your class in almost every subject. Art and Japanese had always been your favourite; you loved anything and everything creative, however you weren't the most passionate about music even though you could play guitar pretty well, and despite the fact that you were good at maths you hated it with a passion. You would usually just sit and doodle whilst counting down the minutes until the class ended, but your maths teacher seemed to be picking on you to answer his questions a lot, and it was beginning to annoy you slightly.

"(L/N), please could you answer question three?"

You looked up at the board, panicking a little since you hadn't been paying attention before the gears in your head began turning and you quickly answered, "X = 47.25"

You teacher gave a sigh, "That is correct, as usual.." Before picking on another student.

To your relief, lunch eventually arrived and you immediately headed outside, only to be followed by one of your classmates.

"Hey! (Y/N)-Chan! Wait up!"

You took a deep breath before turning to face the girl, already knowing exactly who it was..

"Nakamura-san, I thought I asked you not to call me that."

"Don't be like that (Y/N)~ I think it's cute!" Nakamura smiled and quickly began walking again, signalling for you to follow her.

"I don't think it's cute.."

"Anyways, since your like, a genius and everything, do you think you could help me on my maths homework later? I actually have no clue what I'm doing." She laughed awkwardly, and you tried your best to hold in a deep sigh as you replied.

"I thought you said you understood everything yesterday?"

"I did, but that was _yesterday_! come on (Y/N), I _reeaalllyy_ need your help!" She grabbed your shoulders and shook you slightly, pouting.

Under any other circumstances, you probably would've offered your help, after all you did enjoy helping people, however Yui Nakamura was embarrassingly bad at lying. She was undoubtedly a very smart girl, achieving a high grade in all of her classes, but she often made herself look dumb so others would help her. You really didn't understand why she did this, but you found it exceptionally annoying. Nakamura was also very popular, and there were probably hundreds of boys lined up who would offer to help her if she asked, but she always asked you for help no matter how many times you refused. This, of course, caused some of the other boys to become jealous of you, and you had been confronted by them a few times in the past, though it had never turned into anything major.

"Look, Nakamura-san, I would help you but I'm busy tonight.. I need to do my Chemistry homework."

"Eh!? but you never do your Chemistry homework!"

"I know. but Mrs Sato is threatening me with a detention, sorry."

With that, you briskly walked away, leaving Nakamura alone in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, (Y/N- Sorry, (L/N)-Kun!"

You slowly turned around to face the taller boy who had called out to you, looking even more tired than usual. You had 'accidentally' stayed up all night playing videogames, though you believed it was worth it; you had finally beaten the final level and now you could unlock the post game story.

"Oh, hey Green-Kun. What's up?"

The boy pouted before flicking you playfully on the forehead, "I told you to call me Wyatt! Green-Kun sounds so formal!"

"Oh, sorry.."

"Don't worry about it!" Wyatt chuckled, smiling at you as you raised an eyebrow.

_'He always seems so happy..'_

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with the English homework, I'm shit when it comes to creative writing. You don't have to though! I know you're busy," He bent down slightly to your eye level, "And you look super tired, so-"

"No, it's fine. I'll help you."

Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" He asked, and when you nodded, he began grinning, "Great! Can I come to your house after school, or should I give you time to clean up?"

"Clean up..? Hey, my room isn't that messy, asshole." You frowned even though Wyatt was right; you would need time to clean up since you room was always a mess. There were always empty cans and wrappers scattered all over your desk due to countless all-nighters, and dirty laundry often began piling up after a few days; self care was never really one of your priorities.

"Who are you calling an asshole, shorty?" He smirked, " _You're definitely the asshole here, Mr I-play-videogames-all-fucking-day-so-I-constantly-ghost-my-friends._ "

"You know I can understand you when you speak English, right?"

"Shut up! English is the only thing I'm good at, and I bet you didn't understand all of what I said!"

"You're good at English because it's your native language, dumbass."

Wyatt groaned, "Leave me alone! I can't help being stupid, you know? I swear it's a family thing.."

You chuckled softly and shook your head, "You should spend some more time actually studying instead of going out with people, maybe then you'll actually pass the next set of exams."

"Come on, I didn't do that bad!"

"You got 30% on the Japanese exam."

"I'm not Japanese, that doesn't count!"

_"It's not because you're not Japanese, it's because you never fucking study."_

"Woah! Don't start swearing at me in English! That's what I do!"

You rolled your eyes, "I'm just trying to get it through your thick British skull that you need to study."

"Okay fine, I'll study if you actually come outside with us for once. You do know what the outside is, right? O-U-T-S-I-"

"Shut up."

"Is that a yes?"

"Shut up."

| • |

You woke up the next morning to find that, unfortunately, you were not in you bedroom. You were in Oikawa's body. Again.

"..What the fuck-"

"Are you okay, big bro?" Oikawa's sister poked her head through the doorway, smirking.

"Oh- Um.. Yeah I'm fine."

Oikawa's sister took a few steps forward, tilting her head to the side, "You know, you sound a bit strange today. Are you sure you're okay?"

"..Yeah, I'm fine." You began sweating nervously, you didn't know how Oikawa acted normally, let alone in front of his sister.

"Hmm.." She hummed and turned to leave the room, but she paused in front of the door, "It's pretty obvious that you're not actually my brother.. And you've got practice today, don't you? I bet that'll be funny." She quickly left, and you sat staring at the door, a sick feeling in your stomach.

_'Does she actually know..?'_

Despite your best efforts, you knew that no matter how you tried to act, you definitely wouldn't be able to act like Oikawa. The two of you were just too different; Oikawa seemed to be rather extroverted, he always had something to say and he enjoyed other people's company, whereas you were _very_ introverted and you only ever interacted with your classmates if it was absolutely necessary.

Shaking your head, you got changed before realizing that Oikawa's sister said that he had practice today. _Volleyball practice._ You had never even touched a volleyball in your life, you'd never been good at any kind of sports and you usually ended up sticking to the benches, so you were certainly not looking forward to pretending to be the captain of one of the best teams in the prefecture. However, you eventually just said 'fuck it' and headed to practice, since it was technically Oikawa you were about to embarrass. 

"Shittykawa what the fuck is wrong with you today!?" A slightly shorter boy yelled, you were practically able to see the smoke coming out of his ears. You believed his name was Iwaizumi, "We have a practice match coming up and you can't even set a fucking ball!?"

Volleyball practice was going about as well as you had expected; absolutely fucking awful, but you thought that you weren't doing that bad for someone who had never played volleyball before. With that being said, you could barely receive the balls correctly and you were completely unable to set a ball, which was unfortunate since Oikawa's position on the court was setter.

After receiving tons of verbal abuse from Iwaizumi, practice ended and you made a beeline for your classroom, only to be stopped by Iwaizumi once again.

"Look, I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing but you better cut it out, got it? You know we can't afford to mess around during practice right now and what you did back there was just fucking embarrassing."

"I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-Kun."

He looked up at you incredulously, before sighing and walking off, muttering under his breath.

| • |

"Hey, (L/N)-Kun!"

Oikawa quickly turned around to face Wyatt, trying to look as confident as possible, but in reality he was about to fall apart. He still only had a vague idea regarding who's body he was currently inhabiting, and it was an impossible task to try and act like (Y/N) (L/N). Luckily, (Y/N) didn't appear to have many friends so that definitely made Oikawa's day less stressful.

"Oh, hey."

Wyatt grinned and ruffled Oikawa's hair, "So, is tomorrow okay?"

"Wait, okay for what?"

"For me to come over again, dummy. We didn't get to finish my English homework and you said that I could come over again, remember?"

"Oh.. Yeahh.."

Oikawa had no clue what this guy was talking about.

"Okay so I was thinking that we should end it by having a big reveal? Say, the boys father isn't actually his father, and it's actually the next door neighbour! How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!"

Wyatt raised his eyebrows and then frowned, tilting his head to the side, "Sarcasm..? You know I have trouble understanding that in Japanese. Do you actually think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I do!"

"Okay you're being _way_ too enthusiastic.. So you're either being sarcastic or there's something wrong with you.."

"Nope, I'm fine!"

_"Yeah, sure you are, weirdo.."_

"What..?"

Wyatt looked at Oikawa, shocked, "You didn't understand me!? Did you hit your head and become a whole different person or something?? You usually understand everything I say in English!"

_'Uh oh..'_

| • |

Being inside of Oikawa's body was certainly a strange experience for you; having this much strength and stamina was something you had never experienced before, and you felt almost invincible as a result. Although you had always wished to be taller, after this experience you decided that it would be best to stay at your current height; being 6'0" tall not only intimidated some of the students around you, but it also somewhat scared you too.

You weren't really worried about having to attend Oikawa's classes, you knew that he was very smart so you assumed that the work would be around the same level as your usual work, though it would probably be a lower level depending on the subject. The biggest challenge that you had to face was finding the right classroom; it was a big school and you'd barely entered most of the classrooms even though you were in your third year. After almost walking into multiple incorrect classrooms, you eventually found the right one and he let out a sigh of relief as you walked through the doorway.

Looking around, you hardly recognised any of the students that were in the classroom, but you had somewhat expected that since you and Oikawa were in different classes. However, you had expected to recognise at least a few people, but the only person you knew was Iwaizumi. You stood awkwardly in the doorway and eyed the desks, desperately trying to figure out which one was yours, but you were left completely clueless.

"Um.. Iwaizumi-Kun, which desk is mine?"

"Are you fucking kidding? It's that one," He pointed to a desk near the front of the class, "And stop calling me that, it sounds weird coming from you."

You nodded and sat down at the desk that Iwaizumi had pointed to, opening Oikawa's notebook and quickly checking over his work. You were surprised by how badly translated most of his English work was. Sure, nobody was perfect but you were low-key expecting Oikawa to be quite good at English, but still, he wasn't _bad_ at it.

Class quickly began and the teacher was asking students what they were planning on doing at the weekend, and you were picked on to give an answer in English.

" _Oikawa, what are your plans for the_ _weekend?_ "

You almost didn't respond to Oikawa's name being called, but you managed to answer pretty quickly, " _This weekend I'll play volleyball, and if the weather's nice then I'll probably go out with my friends. If the weather is bad then I'll watch TV._ "

The teacher raised her eyebrows and smiled, taken aback by how detailed your answer was, "Perfect, well done."

You stared at her for a moment; you weren't used to actually being praised by your teachers. At this point you were just expected to constantly do well, so it was certainly strange to receive genuine praise from a teacher, even if she technically wasn't _your_ English teacher.

| • |

Oikawa stared blankly at the work that was in front of him and he felt about ready to cry. He never considered himself to be bad at anything, especially not English. However, as he read over the work he was expected to do he realized that he might not actually be as good as he had previously thought. He thought that it was just typical that he'd end up getting stuck in (Y/N) (L/N)'s body; from what he'd gathered (Y/N) was an antisocial boy with extremely high grades and next to no strength or stamina, he was basically the complete opposite of Oikawa. (Y/N)'s body got tired from just walking up the stairs, and he was left to wonder just how unhealthy this boy was.

Regardless of (Y/N)'s physical health, he was undoubtedly a very smart boy. Oikawa wasn't stupid by any means, he had some of the highest grades in his year and he was very proud of that, but after seeing the work that (Y/N) was expected to do (which was something much harder than what the rest of his class were doing), it actually made him feel pretty dumb. He tried to focus on his work again but he ultimately gave up, resting his head on the desk with a sigh.

_'How the hell does he do this..?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, moving his blanket to shield himself from the bright sun rays peeking through his curtains. To his relief, he had woken up in his own body, and whilst he couldn't exactly remember everything that had happened the day prior, he did remember something about having to do (Y/N)'s really difficult English work. Although the situation that Oikawa and (Y/N) had found themselves in was undoubtedly very weird, Oikawa figured that it would be best to just live with it for the time being. Besides, he did somewhat enjoy messing with (Y/N)'s life.

Not wanting to move from his comfy bed, he rolled onto his back and tiredly reached for his phone that was placed on his bedside table. However, when he checked his phone he found that he had overslept.

_For an hour._

".. You're fucking kidding.."

You had also woken up in you own body that morning but, unlike Oikawa, you had actually woken up unusually early. You had always had trouble sleeping, and you knew that trying to go back to sleep would prove to be a waste of time. So, instead of doing your overdue Chemistry homework, you decided to play videogames for nearly two hours before you had to force yourself out of bed.

When you did eventually untangle yourself from the unnecessary amount of blankets that you were covered in, you looked around to find that your room was cleaner than it was when you left it. There was also a note on your desk, and since your parents never bothered to come into your bedroom, you assumed that Oikawa had cleaned up for you. You turned your light on and reached for the note, and your assumption was proven to be correct.

'Clean your room more often!! You're not an animal!!  
\- Oikawa :)'

The note was nicely decorated with small doodles of stars and planets, even without his name at the bottom it would've been obvious that Oikawa left the note. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, before putting the note in the bin.

_Who was Oikawa to tell you what to do?_

| • |

Oikawa let out a sigh as he sat down at his desk; although he was still relieved that he wouldn't have to do (Y/N)'s work again, English was still his least favourite subject. To be honest, his morning wouldn't've been that bad if it weren't for Iwaizumi, who had yelled at him all throughout volleyball practice for 'slacking off' the day before and for showing up late the morning after.

Oikawa was just about ready to hunt (Y/N) down for embarrassing him infront of the entire volleyball team until he opened his notebook and found pages upon pages of notes that (Y/N) had written, correcting and explaining everything that Oikawa had gotten wrong previously. This certainly took Oikawa by surprise; prior to this he had believed that (Y/N) wasn't the type of person who would go out of their way to help other people, and he was actually planning on finding (Y/N) and thanking him before he read the last few lines of his notes.

'Get smarter you dumb fuck :)'

Oikawa scoffed at the use of profanity in his notebook and closed it aggressively.

_Who the hell was (Y/N) to tell him what to do?_

| • |

"Hey (Y/N)-chan!"

You felt a pair of hands grasp your shoulders as you were using the vending machine. You jumped, startled by the sudden contact and quickly moved away from whoever was behind you. Nakamura looked up at you, grinning. This was the first time you had seen her today, usually you'd end up running into her in the morning, and she had already managed to piss you off.

"I told you not to do that."

"But I like it when you get scared like that, it's funny!" She laughed and took a few steps towards you as you continued to glare at her, "Come on, (Y/N)-chan! Loosen up for once, will you?"

You stayed quiet and rolled your eyes, you never understood why Nakamura insisted on speaking to you, wasn't it obvious that you didn't like her? You quickly looked away from her, searching for a way to escape. Your eyes eventually settled on Wyatt, who had just exited the main building with a few of his other friends. You thought for a moment about how exactly you were supposed to catch Wyatt's attention without Nakamura getting suspicious, but you eventually just settled on staring at him; Wyatt had always claimed to have a strong 'sixth sense', which meant that he could easily tell when someone was looking at him regardless of where they were.

Wyatt quickly turned to face you, and you gestured towards Nakamura and shook your head. Wyatt raised his eyebrows before pointing at you and laughing sarcastically for a moment, which only annoyed you more. Eventually, Wyatt left his group of friends and made his way over to you, much to Nakamura's dissatisfaction.

"Hey (L/N)-kun," He ruffled you hair playfully as you tried to swat his hand away, which appeared to somewhat upset Nakamura, "Hey Nakamura-chan."

"Oh. Hey Green-kun."

He pouted, "Come on, Nakamura-chan. How many times do I have to tell you guys to just call me Wyatt?"

Nakamura ignored him and turned her attention to her phone absentmindedly, suddenly uninterested in any potential conversation. It was undoubtedly obvious that Nakamura didn't like Wyatt, and she often shot glares at him whenever he was with you. The three of you stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Nakamura made up an excuse and left, to which you and Wyatt had a small celebration.

"I'll never understand why that girl doesn't like me.."

"It's because you're English."

"Excuse me!?"

| • |

Oikawa was practicing his serves during volleyball practice; although he was already incredibly good he always managed to find ways he could improve, when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a rather tall boy standing in the gymnasium's doorway. He paused and raised his eyebrows as a small smirk began to form on his face. He pondered for a moment over what he was going to say to the boy before running over to him.

"Hey there cutie-"

Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who was stood in the doorway.

_It was the English boy that (Y/N) hung out with._

_'Oh_ _shit.'_

Desperately trying to maintain his mask of confidence, Oikawa cleared his throat before speaking again, his smirk returning.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, I need to give these back to Iwaizumi-kun," The boy gestured to a few pieces of schoolwork that he was holding, "He let me catch up on the lessons I missed using his work."

"He doesn't do that for me.." Oikawa shook his head, leaning against the doorway, "So.. Are you Iwa-chan's..?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "..Friend..?"

"Yes, friend! That was exactly what I meant!"

The boy chuckled quietly, handing the papers to Oikawa, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm straight."

Oikawa nodded slowly, taking the papers, "Ah, I see... Could I get your name, by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Wyatt Green. But please, just call me Wyatt."

_'At least I know his name now..'_

Wyatt quickly said his goodbyes to Oikawa and left the gymnasium. Oikawa let out a sigh of relief before turning around and looking for Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan! Your boyfriend stopped by and told me to give you these!" He waved the papers in the air, grinning.

"Oh, okay- MY _WHAT_!?"

| • |

You sat in the empty art room, painting a moonlit cityscape whilst listening to some quiet music. You usually spent most of your evenings like this; your art teacher had given you the key to the art room so you could go home at pretty much any time you wanted, given that it wasn't too late at night. You didn't particularly have any problems with being at home, but there was something about being at school after the sun had set which greatly appealed to you. You didn't really know how to describe it, but it made you feel comfortable and somewhat safe.

Unfortunately, your peaceful vibe was soon interrupted when the door opened and a tall boy quickly walked in.

"Damn, those volleyball boys really are something.."

You lifted your head up to look at Wyatt, a small frown on you face, "I thought you said you were going home."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "My dearest apologies, my lord. I _would_ much rather be at home right now but I figured I would grow lonely if I were to travel home by myself."

"If you wanna go home that badly then we can just go now.."

"Nah, its fine," He sighed as he moved behind you, gently resting his chin on the top of your head as he watched you intensely whilst you painted, "I don't understand how you can _do_ that. It looks so fucking cool."

You tensed up and tried to hide your blush as you prayed for Wyatt to get away from you. As much as you hated to admit it, you had a crush on Wyatt, you had for years. You'd never dream of acting on it though; Wyatt was straight, there was no doubt about it. You just had to wait until these feelings went away. It was safe to say that you had been waiting for a very long time; Wyatt had moved to japan and began attending Aoba Joshai at the start of their second year, despite your somewhat cold exterior he immediately managed to befriend you, and you ended up developing feelings for him soon afterwards.

"Get off.."

Wyatt pouted playfully, "Awh, but I'm comfy!"

"I said get off."

"Okay, fine," Wyatt backed away, holding his hands in the air defensively, "Don't stab me with your paintbrush."

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. You didn't always want to come off as cold and uncaring, but in all honesty it was the only way you knew how to speak to others. You did want to work on expressing your properly and showing affection towards the people you cared about, but a small part of you was scared that people would hate the 'real (Y/N)'. Besides, you only had a few friends as it was, and you really didn't want to risk losing any more...


End file.
